Albédo
by Eikaow
Summary: Hayato Gokudera est vendeur dans un magasin d'équipement de sport dans la station de Rusutsu, île d'Hokkaido – Japon. Son quotidien est d'un ennui mortel jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un nouveau client aux cheveux bruns.. / TYL - UA - OOC maybe ? Three-shot terminé
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Albédo

**Pairing :** Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sus-nommés appartiennent à Akira Amano qui devrait – avis personnel – vraiment se lancer dans la création de doujins ou alors hum apporter quelques modifications de ci de là. Après tout, il n'y a qu'un « ai » de différence entre shonen et shonen-ai … Bref

**Warning :** Lemon et lime inclus ( dans les prochains chapitres ) / Univers alternatif / Les personnages seront peut-être aussi un peu OOC ( surtout Gokudera, en fait ), à vous d'en juger et d'en prendre compte. Merci.

**Synopsis :** Gokudera Hayato est vendeur dans un magasin d'équipement de sport dans la station de _Rusutsu_ ( île d'Hokkaido – Japon ). Son quotidien est d'un ennui mortel jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un nouveau client aux cheveux bruns...

**Note :** Bonjour,

La neige recouvre une bonne partie de nos contrées et je rêvasse sagement, prostrée derrière la fenêtre de mon appartement tandis que dehors les minces flocons tourbillonnent avec allégresse et que je songe aux montagnes enneigées et aux longues soirées d'hiver tandis qu'un doux crépitements émane d'une cheminée illusoire me faisant presque sombrer définitivement dans un de ces rêves lucides propre à une paralysie du sommeil, savez ? _« Kanashibari »_ qu'ils appellent ça, chez les nippons. Rassurez-vous, vous n'êtes pas tombé dans un cours de culture artisanal … Juste que l'idée de ce three-shot ( si tout va bien ) se corrèle simplement avec cette envie, ce souhait grandissant de revoir bientôt les hauts sommets immaculés et leur magie affiliée.

A vous qui habitez du côté de ces sommets et bien entendu aux autres, bonne lecture. ^_^

Amicalement,

**Note 2 :** « Albédo » est un mot latin qui signifie blancheur. Il correspond à la fraction de l'énergie solaire renvoyée vers l'espace. Sa valeur est comprise entre 0 et 1. Plus une surface est réfléchissante, plus son albédo est élevé. Les éléments qui contribuent le plus à l'albédo de la Terre sont : les nuages, les surfaces de neige et de glace et les aérosols. Par exemple, l'albédo de la neige fraîche est de 0,87, ce qui signifie que 87 % de l'énergie solaire est réfléchie par ce type de neige.

Oserais-je vous avouer que mon véritable prénom est Frédérique – Fred pour les intimes – et que mon acolyte s'appelle Jamy ? … Non, d'accord. Bon, au moins mon prénom reste véridique. * rires *

**-x-x-**

Les doigts longs et fins ne cessaient de s'abattre avec rythme et un agacement certain sur la surface lisse et froide du comptoir sur lequel le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés était avachi depuis maintenant vingt bonnes minutes. La joue dans la paume de sa main et l'air complètement ailleurs, Gokudera avait le regard rivé au dehors ; Cette année encore, la station allait probablement de nouveau faire exploser ses scores de visites et ce plus tôt que prévu … La neige avait amorcé sa venue avec une certaine avance et de fait, les innombrables touristes se ruaient sur le domaine avec une impatience rare et une joie manifeste. Joie que l'argenté n'arrivait pourtant pas à assimiler alors qu'il conseillait hommes, femmes et enfants dans l'achat de leur matériel sportif : Il allait encore devoir passer Noël ici, avec pour seule compagnie son ennui mortel qui finirait, à la longue, bel et bien par le tuer. Au moins, la perspective de ne pas avoir son patron sur le dos pendant la période de Noël n'était pas à proscrire ; Ce dernier, à défaut de son employé, s'était de suite octroyé des vacances avec sa petite famille, promettant à son subalterne de le foutre enfin à la porte si quelque chose tournait mal pendant son absence. Pendant un moment, Gokudera avait réfléchi à la question, à savoir de se faire virer et de laisser son dictateur de patron dans la merde bien comme il faut mais très vite, la dure réalité, sa réalité, l'avait rattrapé et lui intimait simplement de la fermer et de rester un tant soit peu docile s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver à la rue et d'autant plus en ces périodes de grands froids... Le jeune homme possédait un modeste studio non loin de son lieu de travail et il devait avouer que son misérable salaire de vendeur ne lui permettait pas une des meilleures vies qui soient. Ces salopes de périodes de froids l'obligeant sérieusement à « rationner » si tant est qu'on puisse les désigner ainsi, ses temps de chauffage minimes l'intimant finalement à rester cloîtré sur son lieu de travail - chauffé lui - plutôt que de mourir de froid chez lui. Les lieux n'étaient pas si déplaisants que ça quand le grand manitou n'était pas là … Il pouvait squatter la machine à café dans l'arrière boutique autant de fois qu'il le voulait et ce même si le café en question était juste infâme.

Alors que sa tasse était vide depuis déjà une bonne heure, le jeune homme s'en empara et se dirigea vers la cuisinière quand la sonnette de la boutique retentit en un petit tintement sourd. Gokudera soupira avant de se retourner et de lancer un rapide sourire forcé à la nouvelle venue, une jeune fille emmitouflée jusqu'au oreilles, les joues rosies par le froid et de longs cheveux bruns noués sur le côté en une queue de cheval retombant sur son épaule. Elle adressa un sourire timide au vendeur et s'approcha afin d'exposer sa requête. Gokudera écoutait d'une oreille cependant que la fille en question s'était lancé dans un monologue passionnant et que bientôt elle le criblait de questions en tous genres : « Vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps ? », _« Comment vous vous appelez ? »_, _« Vous prenez votre pause à quelle heure ? »_ … Finalement, l'argenté lui indiqua d'un ton détaché un mensonge à chacune de ses interrogations à caractère personnel, hormis celles concernant ses achats tandis que la jeune brune rougissait de plus belle à chacune de ses -fausses - réponses. _« Moi, c'est Haru ! J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt »_ avait-elle glissé, tout sourire, après avoir réglé ses achats. Quand elle sortit du magasin, Gokudera soupira d'un air blasé avant d'émettre un « C'est ça, compte là-dessus » à voix haute puis de se diriger à nouveau vers la cuisine. La jeune fille était mignonne, probablement gentille quoi qu'un peu simplette, et elle aurait sans doute plu à n'importe quel hétéro que ce soit. Seulement voilà... Il n'était pas de ce bord là.

Tout en préparant son breuvage avec application, le jeune homme s'alluma une cigarette qu'il coinça au coin de sa bouche. Sa mine se renfrogna perceptiblement en une moue pensive et agacée : Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas flirté avec un type ? Finalement, le fait qu'il ne n'en souvienne même plus confirma le fait qu'il devait rapidement y remédier et ce, avec un handicap de taille : il était cloîtré ici pour le restant de la journée et une bonne partie de la soirée à cause de l'historique des ventes et de l'inventaire du magasin. Ses journées déjà bien qu'ennuyeuses l'obligeaient ainsi à rester plus tard que prévu et lui ôtaient toutes chances déjà infimes de rencontrer quelqu'un … Même pour un coup d'un soir. Surtout un coup d'un soir. Gokudera n'était pas vraiment du genre à s'engager dans une relation sérieuse ; Tout cela lui semblait utopique et carrément illusoire, d'autant plus en ces périodes de fêtes. Il soupira avant d'écraser son mégot dans le cendrier déjà rempli et de lever les yeux vers la vieille horloge trônant au dessus de l'encadrement de la porte inexistante. 17H30. C'était encore tôt mais tant pis, il fermerait avant l'heure ce soir et se hâterait de terminer l'ennuyeuse besogne pour sortir et aller boire un verre quelque part, dans la pensée illusoire d'arrêter de se lamenter de passer une énième nuit seul, dans son appartement froid, avec ses draps froids … Bref, dans la froideur manifeste de son existence qui se trouvait, et c'était ironique, exacerbée durant ses périodes de fêtes. Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce que Noël et toutes ces conneries avaient de positif ? Qu'on lui explique.

Tasse à la main, le fumeur se dirigea alors vers la porte d'entrée afin d'y retourner le petit écriteau indiquant qu'ils étaient ouvert et se stoppa aussi sec quand celle-ci s'ouvrit de nouveau sur un type, probablement le même âge que lui, pas plus de vingt-cinq balais, des cheveux noirs en désordre, un sourire imbécile planté sur le visage tandis que sa main fourrageait avec vivacité la base de sa nuque en un air à la fois gêné et désolé. Gokudera prit soin de poser prudemment sa tasse fumante sur le comptoir cependant qu'il émettait un raclement de gorge qui était à ce stade, plus que nécessaire et surtout lui sembla d'une lenteur absolument infâme. Ce type était une bombe et l'argenté cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin d'en chasser le flou s'y étant installé cependant qu'il était resté rivé sur lui.

« Excuses-moi, tu allais fermer n'est-ce pas ? » S'enquit alors le brun en continuant de sourire.

L'argenté sursauta légèrement et ancra de nouveau ses prunelles gris-vertes dans celles, nuance marron clair, du nouveau venu. L'espace d'un court instant, il crut sombrer dans l'océan doucereux que ces iris exerçaient sur lui et fut aussitôt frappé d'un accès de chaleur semblable à la descente véhémente de son breuvage préféré le long de son corps.

« Heu... C'est que …

- Je peux repasser, si tu veux, lança t-il alors, d'un ton poli.

- Maintenant que vous êtes entré... » Grogna l'argenté en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres, lui permettant de se retourner un court instant et de cacher au nouveau venu, l'odieuse couleur maculant ses joues.

L'attitude du vendeur sembla amuser le brun qui étira un autre sourire, amusé cette fois, tout en l'observant. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'argenté se tournait à nouveau vers lui et consentait à sortir la main de sa poche :

« Bon, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- Commencer par m'offrir un café serait un bon début, ha ha. Il fait vraiment froid dehors »

Les yeux légèrement plissés tournés dans sa direction amusèrent d'autant plus le brun qui songea alors que son attitude était peut-être vraiment malvenue. Chassant le sourire enjoué prenant encore place sur son visage, il plissa le front et fit mine de réfléchir, adoptant un faux-air neutre alors que la présence de ce vendeur sexy le rendait plus que nerveux ; zut, déjà qu'il n'était pas expressément doué avec autrui, si en plus son interlocuteur était un type incroyablement attirant, il était quasi sûr de passer pour le gros lourd de service.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous...

- Ou alors arrêter de me vouvoyer, au choix. »

- Le bar, c'est en face au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, soupira finalement l'argenté, amusé par le tournant que prenait la conversation. Qu'est-ce que je peux _réellement_ faire pour toi ? »

Le brun laissa échapper un son guilleret et tendit une main vers son homologue qui l'observa un moment avec une certaine prudence. Il rêvait où ce type sexy était en train de le draguer en bonne et due forme ? Non c'était trop beau pour être vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

« Takeshi Yamamoto, enchanté, se présenta t-il avec franchise et assurance.

- ... Hayato Gokudera, de même. » grogna ce dernier en s'emparant de sa main.

Les yeux ne se lâchèrent plus et alors que la poigne semblait s'éterniser aux yeux du fumeur, il tiqua aussitôt sur le fait qu'il venait de dévoiler sa véritable identité à un parfait inconnu et cassa aussitôt l'échange autant physique que visuel, avant de se saisir de nouveau de sa tasse dont le liquide noirâtre semblait être devenu, tout à coup, étrangement froid entre ses mains.

« Je réitère : Qu'est-ce que je peux faire à part t'offrir un café qui est ici, entre nous, franchement dégueulasse alors qu'au bar d'en face, ils en font de nettement meilleurs ?

- C'est une invitation ? Demanda aussitôt le brun, un léger rire nerveux s'échappant de ses lèvres une fois sa locution – teintée d'espoir - terminée.

- Pardon ? »

Gokudera manqua de s'étrangler ; Oui, il semblait bien que ce brun incroyablement attirant était en train de lui proposer, de manière plutôt subtile et maladroite il devait se l'avouer, d'aller boire un café ensemble. N'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? Cette idée coula en lui en un délice indicible ; Longtemps qu'il n'avait pas flirté de la sorte , longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti cette sensation agréable de plaire à autrui et longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu aussi beau gosse si près de lui. Dehors, le jour décroissait doucement, offrant au vendeur tout le loisir de détailler Yamamoto dans la clarté de la lumière étincelante du magasin. Une demi-seconde plus tard, l'argenté rendait les armes : C'était clair et net, Yamamoto Takeshi était le plus beau gars qu'il avait jamais vu et ce malgré ses nombreuses coucheries à répétition et autres joyeusetés.

« En réalité, mis à part le fait que je m'y prend vraiment, et à chaque fois, très mal pour inviter quelqu'un qui me plait, le but de ma présence relève bien d'une volonté d'achat de matériel, si ça peut te rassurer ha ha » Poursuivit le brun devant le silence manifeste s'étant installé entre eux.

Deuxième … Ou plutôt troisième crack neuronal pour l'argenté. Donc, Yamamoto était vraisemblablement du même bord que lui et mieux, il semblait lui plaire au même titre que lui lui plaisait. Que demander de plus ? Gokudera haussa les sourcils dans sa direction, l'observant un moment puis passa à ses côtés afin de retourner l'écriteau de la porte d'entrée puis, tourna les talons dans l'arrière boutique en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

« On dirait que tu vas devoir goûter à cette mixture infâme » Ricana t-il en invitant, d'un geste de la main, l'autre à le suivre.

Le brun lui emboita le pas et se mit à détailler les lieux pendant que l'argenté s'attelait à préparer une autre rasade du liquide noir. La cuisine était une pièce plutôt exigüe avec son coin évier surmonté d'une étagère en bois bancale et son unique table appuyée contre le mur face à l'embrasure d'une porte qui vraisemblablement n'existait plus. Il s'appuya lui aussi contre la table et attendit patiemment que l'autre termine sa besogne.

Gokudera se retourna enfin et s'adossa contre l'évier, joignant ses bras contre son torse tandis que l'odeur du café moulu arpentait déjà plus qu'il n'en fallait la petite pièce.

« Alors, hum... Concernant le matériel en question ?

- Ah oui ! il s'agit en fait d'une board, expliqua le brun en tournant la tête dans sa direction

- Marque, taille, prix, niveau, type et modèle ? »

Takeshi l'observa un instant puis se mit à rire. Un rire franc et joyeux qui eut aussitôt son lot d'effets sur son vis-à-vis qui se força à détourner le regard de ce tableau pour le moins attrayant. Putain, ce gars était carrément son type, se répéta inlassablement le jeune homme en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Et bien, quelle rigueur dans ton boulot', on dirait un automate, sourit doucement le brun, dans une attitude taquine.

Gokudera grogna quelque chose d'inaudible en fronçant machinalement les sourcils... Et Yamamoto trouvait la scène absolument adorable. Jamais il n'aurait pensé, en pénétrant dans ce modeste magasin un peu au hasard qu'il tomberait sur pareille attirance pour son vendeur.

« Toi aussi après cinq ans de bons et loyaux services dans ce fabuleux magasin tu parlerais comme _Sonny_..

- Hum attend, _I-Robot_, c'est ça ?

- Je vois que monsieur possède une certaine culture.

- Pas vraiment... On m'a trainé dans une salle de cinéma à sa sortie ; longue histoire ...

- Je vois. Mais ça me dit toujours pas quelle marque, taille, prix, niveau, type et modèle.

- Hum, voyons : Burton, 159, à partir de 55 000 Yen, confirmé, freeride et hum, à partir de 2010, déclara t-il d'un ton pompeux, essayant visiblement d'imiter l'autre qui haussa un sourcil circonspect.

- On dirait un automate, lâcha l'argenté en versant les tasses de café, une note d'amusement dans la voix. Je vais voir ce que j'ai »

Il tendit la tasse à son homologue et disparut alors dans les tréfonds du magasin sous l'œil du brun qui l'observa disparaître entre les cartons, esquissant un autre de ses sourires dont il avait le secret. Une fois le vendeur hors de son champ de vision, il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et esquissa une grimace en l'éloignant aussitôt. Plus de doutes possibles, le bar d'en face faisait surement de meilleurs cafés mais qu'importe... Visiblement plutôt ravi d'être là où il se trouvait, il but une autre gorgée du liquide puis encore un autre jusqu'à bientôt finir sa tasse sans s'en rendre compte alors que, quelques minutes plus tard, l'argenté était de retour, une planche luisante d'un noir de jais entre les mains qu'il posa à la vertical tout contre ses jambes, en attente de la réaction de l'autre. Ce dernier reposa sa tasse désormais vide et s'approcha vivement, lançant des regards enjoués à la fameuse planche de snowboard. La proximité soudaine avec le sportif provoqua aussitôt un excès de chaleur dans le corps de l'argenté qui tenait fébrilement le haut de la planche tout contre ses membres moteurs ; Le brun s'accroupit alors et détailla avec une précision proche du fanatisme la planche cependant que ses mains vaquaient avec allégresse sur la surface lisse et impeccable. Gokudera baissa sensiblement les yeux pour observer l'autre, prostré de la sorte devant lui ; bientôt il ne put empêcher des tas d'images déplacées de germer dans chaque recoins de sa tête. Mince, il devait être vraiment en manque !

« Heu, alors comme ça tu pratiques en confirmé ? Ça doit faire longtemps, demanda t-il soudainement avec indifférence afin de penser à autre chose que le brun en train de le...

- J'ai commencé à l'âge de huit ans, répondit celui-ci, toujours happé dans sa contemplation.

- Je vois. Tu dois être bon, en effet. »

_« Merde ! » . _Hayato se baffa alors mentalement face au double sens infâme de ses paroles qu'il espérait, du reste, que l'autre n'ai pas saisi. Yamamoto, tout sourire, se releva et se planta gentiment devant lui :

« Ce serait possible de la customiser ? »

Il n'avait rien relevé et d'une certaine façon, l'argenté s'en réjouit. Voilà que ses pensée le trahissaient en parole, à présent. Merde. Merde. Merde. _" Pourquoi j'agis comme ça alors que ça ne sera qu'une coucherie de plus ? … N'est-ce pas ? "_

« O-oui, pas de problèmes, tu as un motif en tête ?

- En fait, expliqua t-il en sortant un morceau de papier plié en deux de la poche de son blouson, je l'ai dessiné, voilà.

- Hum... Très bien, fit-il en observant le motif en question, représenté de façon plutôt grossière et décousue. Apparemment, le brun devait être plus doué en sport qu'un stylo à la main et l'argenté émit un micro-sourire à cette pensée. On va faire ce qu'il faut. Mais au fait, si tu en fais à tel niveau, pourquoi acquérir une planche maintenant ?

- En fait, c'est... Enfin l'ancienne est dans un mauvais état sauf qu'elle, on n'a pas pu la refaire aussi bien que moi. »

Gokudera tourna la tête du visage soudainement attristé de son homologue et repartit dans le fond de la boutique afin d'y ranger la planche et d'annoter avec soin, le nom de son nouveau propriétaire.

« Accident ? Demanda t-il depuis ses cartons.

- On peut dire ça. Les aléas du hors-piste, ha ha.

- Grave ?

- Trois mois de rééducation.

- Ah. Et tu as reprit depuis … ?

- Depuis demain. »

Gokudera revint dans la pièce et se passa une main dans les cheveux avec incertitude en fixant son homologue.

« Juste comme ça, t'es pas un peu du genre sportif décérébré ?

- Ha ha, surement, sourit-il, la main ayant rapidement reprit le chemin de sa nuque. J'ai fait du baseball aussi, en parallèle mais c'est finalement le snowboard que j'ai choisi de poursuivre.

- Intéressant. Bon, on dirait que nos activités respectives feront qu'on aura l'occasion de se recroiser un de ces quatre, dans ce cas.

- On dirait. D'ailleurs, demain si tu veux venir me voir… Enfin, si tu n'as rien à faire et que... »

Là de suite, Yamamoto Takeshi ressemblait à un collégien, d'avantage un lycéen peut-être ? Il émanait de lui un sentiment de gêne à la fois ironique à la vue de son physique avantageux et tellement enfantin comme ses innombrables sourires qu'il semblait avoir conservé depuis longtemps. Cette vision provoqua un délicieux frisson dans le corps du vendeur qui prit aussitôt de nouveau la parole :

« Où ça ? S'enquit-il brusquement, ahuri par sa propre initiative ainsi que son impatience.

- Début d'aprem, devant l'hôtel qui se situe au pied de la station, répondit-il tout aussi rapidement, une note de soulagement à l'appui. »

Gokudera fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes.

- Demain dimanche... Ouais, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. En somme, c'est un rendez-vous ?

- On dirait bien, tout ce qu'il y a de plus officiel, avoua le sportif, les joues subitement rosées. Bon et bien, merci pour tout et hum, à demain, c'est ça ?

- Attends, je te raccompagne. »

Arrivés à la porte d'entrée, le brun fit rapidement volteface et s'approcha lentement de son homologue, un sourire tendre fleurissant sur ses lèvres. Avec une lenteur toute aussi prononcée, il approcha son visage du sien, ancrant son regard dans celui anthracite légèrement plissé d'une malice aguicheuse. Les prunelles ne se lâchèrent véritablement que quand le brun amorça ce qui fut un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Gokudera qui répondit aussitôt à l'échange, aussi chaste fut-il. C''était rapide, plutôt maladroit mais tellement plaisant. Quand l'autre décolla lentement sa bouche de la sienne, l'argenté en profita pour les sceller de nouveau simplement, se retenant férocement pour ne pas la prendre d'assaut avec une fougue plus que suggestive. Non cette fois-ci était différente, il le savait et cette nouveauté coula en lui en un agréable sentiment de bien-être. Face à l'initiative de l'autre, Yamamoto sourit contre ses lèvres et déposa un doux baiser sur son front avant de pivoter vers l'oreille :

« Au fait, il paraît que je suis bon, en effet … A demain Hayato Gokudera »

Se faisant, il sortit aussitôt de la boutique et s'évapora telle la fumée dans l'océan des touristes se pressant dans la rues. Le vendeur observa encore quelques secondes le dehors puis finalement esquissa un sourire satisfait cependant qu'il repartait dans les tréfonds du magasin afin de s'atteler à sa besogne quotidienne. Il ne savait expliquer mais ce Yamamoto Takeshi provoquait en lui, une cohorte d'effets assurément différents de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir auparavant.

Et son cœur qui s'était emballé scrupuleusement, presque à lui en faire mal, ne fit que confirmer qu'il en était tombé fou amoureux.

**A suivre...**

**-x-x-**

**Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en conséquence... Je crois que les fictions UA concernant le fandom Reborn sont plutôt rares, contrairement à celui de Bleach mais également au niveau des doujinshis 8059. Un vrai défi en herbe !**

**A bientôt et merci !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Albédo

**Pairing :** Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sus-nommés appartiennent à Akira Amano qui devrait – avis personnel – vraiment se lancer dans la création de _doujins_ ou alors hum apporter quelques modifications de ci de là. Après tout, il n'y a qu'un _« ai »_ de différence entre _shonen_ et _shonen-ai_ … Bref.

**Synopsis :** Gokudera Hayato est vendeur dans un magasin d'équipement de sport dans la station de _Rusutsu_ ( île d'Hokkaido – Japon ). Son quotidien est d'un ennui mortel jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un nouveau client aux cheveux bruns...

**Musique ( que j'ai oublié de préciser ) :** Always Love – Nada Surf / Flowers - New Radicals

**Note :** ( Postage en coup de vent ) Bonjour,

Fred sans Jamy, au rapport : Je remercie comme d'habitude, c'est à dire avec autant d'entrain si ce n'est un peu plus à chaque fois les lectrices, revieweuses, celles et ceux qui suivent dans l'ombre de leur pc ( manifestez-vous, je ne mords pas ; ) ). Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien !

A bientôt.

Mes amitiés et toujours de bonnes fêtes,

**PS :** Je m'excuse encore du manque de temps, le saligaud è_é, m'empêchant temporairement de répondre aux dernières reviews et celles des anonymes. **Tsubaki I** ( RAVIE de te revoir ici également ^_^ ) et **hikari** je vous remercie chaleureusement !

**Note 2 : **« Albédo » est un mot latin qui signifie blancheur. Il correspond à la fraction de l'énergie solaire renvoyée vers l'espace. Sa valeur est comprise entre 0 et 1. Plus une surface est réfléchissante, plus son albédo est élevé. Les éléments qui contribuent le plus à l'albédo de la Terre sont : les nuages, les surfaces de neige et de glace et les aérosols. Par exemple, l'albédo de la neige fraîche est de 0,87, ce qui signifie que 87 % de l'énergie solaire est réfléchie par ce type de neige.

**-x-x-**

Il avait neigé de nouveau pendant la nuit. Une couche blanche encore inviolée couvrait châssis, toits et fenêtres à cette heure matinale ; On pouvait entendre, au dehors, l'effervescence des touristes se précipitant sur les pistes et dans les rues de bon matin.

Gokudera grogna paresseusement puis émergea des trois couches de couvertures le recouvrant en esquissa aussitôt un frisson ; son souffle était distinguable à la clarté du jour naissant et indiquait la nette différence de température évidente entre le corps encore chaud et la température glaciale régnant dans le minuscule appartement. Il fallait réellement qu'il pense à s'installer sur son lieu de travail ; profiter de la chaleur ambiante pendant que son patron n'était pas là. Ou alors …

Une autre idée germa dans son esprit, le mettant en scène en train de profiter d'une chaleur oui, mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle d'un corps. L'italien s'empara de son paquet de cigarettes disposé sur la table de chevet et s'alluma un rouleau de tabac ; s'autorisant à craquer plus d'allumettes qu'il n'en fallait afin de se réchauffer quelque peu les mains. Il pensait à ce Takeshi Yamamoto et rien que ça suffisait à réchauffer les moindres parcelles de sa peau. Mince, c'était bien la première fois qu'il pensait à quelqu'un de la sorte ! Et puis, il fallait avouer qu'en temps normal, c'était lui qui faisait le premier pas vers autrui. _« T'es trop intimidant »_ lui avait avoué un de ces quelconques coups d'un soir ; _« Attirant et intimidant à la fois. C'est plutôt assez déroutant __»_. L'italien savait qu'il était, en temps normal, atteint de misanthropie chronique. Celle-ci même lui conférant un caractère proprement asocial qui faisait que finalement, peu de gens venaient vers lui ; peu de gens de son bord s'entend. Néanmoins, il savait pertinemment que quand il se décidait – en de rares fois – à se bouger un un peu, les résultats étaient toujours couronnés de succès. Bien évidemment, il y avait aussi ces midinettes, _clean_ sous tous rapports et qui avaient de l'espoir à revendre lorsqu'elles pénétraient dans l'enceinte du magasin et se trouvaient face à lui. Aucun intérêt.

Seulement là, c'était un peu Noël avant l'heure : un beau brun venait de fouler ce même espace et dès lors l'alchimie avait opéré. Yamamoto Takeshi semblait être un gars droit, honnête – peut-être un peu trop -, franc, du genre sportif décérébré et merde ce qu'il était attirant. Il plaisait tellement à l'argenté qu'il fallait sincèrement qu'il revoit l'ordre de ses priorités, à savoir, serait-il finalement un simple coup parmi tant d'autres ou une - rare – relation à potentielle longue durée ? Gokudera n'était pas en mesure d'y greffer une réponse et cette nouveauté lui procurait un vif sentiment dérangeant. Amoureux ? Sans blague, est-ce que lui pouvait tomber amoureux ? D'autant plus, aussi rapidement ? La réponse, une des rares positives le concernant, lui provoqua un intense frisson dans tout le corps si bien qu'il écrasa sa cigarette non terminée et se dirigea, une couverture enroulée autour de son corps, vers la petite salle de bain ; au moins, il avait l'eau chaude et c'était assurément un luxe sur lequel il n'allait pas cracher afin de se réchauffer un tant soit peu.

Vingt-minutes plus tard, le jeune homme sortait, la chaude couette ayant reprit sa position sur ses épaules et s'habillait rapidement avant de s'observer une dernière fois dans un miroir, replaçant quelques mèches argentés de ci de là puis de rassembler quelques affaires et de quitter son logement. Dehors, un léger vent piquant vint lui fouetter la figure et il enfonça un peu plus les mains dans ses poches ainsi que le bas de son visage dans son écharpe, accélérant perceptiblement le pas afin de retrouver son lieu de travail... Nous étions dimanche et à chaque fois l'argenté se disait que la situation était vraiment impossible.

Finalement, l'idée d'aller prendre un café dans le bar – même ouvert un dimanche - d'en face s'évapora complètement de son esprit quand, approchant du magasin de sport, il vit un groupe de jeunes femmes qui visiblement s'égosillaient devant sa vitrine. _« Merde ! »_ il s'approcha, se préparant psychologiquement à voir des morceaux de verres éparpillés au sol et accessoirement son futur renvoi. Il se stoppa net et son cœur s'emballa telle une machine folle quand son regard tomba sur un certain brun, rencontré la veille, adossé sagement contre le mur, mains dans les poches et plus que tout ayant remarqué que le troupeau de demoiselles n'avaient de cesse de le regarder, des étoiles plein les yeux. Sa tête pivotait tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche, espérant visiblement qu'on le sorte de cette situation. Gokudera étira un sourire contre sa volonté en observant le tableau ; Ce type complètement attirant sous tous rapports et qui là, visiblement, avait un mal fou à gérer l'attirance immuable qu'il pouvait exercer sur autrui. La situation était cocasse et le fumeur serait bien resté à sa place encore quelques instants afin de terminer de se persuader que Yamamoto Takeshi était vraiment le genre de type complètement craquant ; mais finalement et plus que tout, l'envie de le revoir était assurément la plus forte. Il se rapprocha lentement, essayant au mieux de garder un air indifférent mais ne manquant pourtant pas de dévisager une à une les demoiselles louchant un peu trop sur le brun à son goût. Il s'empourpra quelque peu quand le regard du sportif s'illumina en le remarquant.

« Salut, je... Je ne pouvais pas attendre. J'avais trop envie de te voir, expliqua, non sans mal, ce dernier en se frottant fébrilement la nuque. Et comme je ne savais pas où tu habitais... »

Les gloussements des filles avaient gagné en intensité devant la proximité un tant soit peu suggestive des deux jeunes hommes. Yamamoto avait délicatement attiré l'autre contre lui et avait déposé un doux baiser dans les cheveux encore humides. Ce dernier avait plissé les yeux, sans réellement savoir si c'était le parfum enivrant de son homologue lui ayant chatouillé les narines ou bel et bien les éclats de voix sordides du groupe de dindes qui en était l'instigateur.

« Viens, rentrons à l'intérieur » fit-il en attrapant le brun par le bras cependant qu'il ouvrait la porte de la boutique.

Une fois dans la chaleur ambiante du magasin, l'argenté baissa les stores afin de clore aussi sec le spectacle débile qu'offrait ce groupe de décérébrées. Aucun intérêt, encore.

« Elles commençaient à me faire peur » glissa le brun en observant avec incertitude la fenêtre.

Hayato se débarrassa de son blouson et de son écharpe qu'il posa négligemment sur le comptoir puis se tourna vers lui :

« C'est surement la première fois qu'elles voient un gars aussi... S'empourpra t-il en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, le plus naturel du monde. Heu, sinon tu veux un café ? »

Les propos étaient sortis naturellement et dès lors, le fumeur se baffa mentalement et à nouveau, face à son manque de réserve. Mince, à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en présence du brun, il semblait perdre un certain contrôle sur son propre corps.

La possible teinte rosée que prirent les joues du sportif lui sembla tellement illusoire et il ne comprit pas comment il se retrouva dans les bras de celui-ci une demi-seconde plus tard, trop absorbé par ses pensées.

Pris en sandwich entre le comptoir et le corps chaud et parfumé d'une odeur de pain qui venait de sortir du four, Gokudera réprima un frisson quand le nez de son vis-à-vis vint se coller contre son cou, effleurant joyeusement le grain de peau soyeux. Les courts cheveux sombres lui chatouillaient l'oreille et bientôt il passait lui aussi ses bras autour de sa taille, collant un peu plus les deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Le nez taquin du sportif remonta sensiblement vers la joue rosée puis vers l'oreille aux aguets :

« Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi depuis hier … »

Un courant électrique parcourut le corps du métis. _« J'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi depuis hier »_ répéta t-il dans sa tête, cultivant la tentative vaine qu'il allait lui aussi lui balancer le fond de sa pensée, qui était en l'occurrence exactement la même. Cependant il n'en fit rien … Maudissant sa réserve qui revenait au mauvais moment, la bougresse.

Se décollant sensiblement de son corps, Gokudera s'installa sur le comptoir et l'attira de plus belle contre lui, entre ses jambes, puis colla aussitôt leurs lèvres avec une impatience manifeste. Le baiser, chaste aux premiers abords devint rapidement un peu plus osé ; Les langues, pourtant impatientes, se rencontrèrent timidement, se touchant, s'attirant avec une certaine réserve. C'était agréable et la chaleur montait en adéquation avec l'intensité de l'échange allant crescendo. Lentement et savourant le flot de sensations les assaillant, les deux jeunes hommes savouraient avec un délice indicible les lèvres de l'autre et bientôt, un gémissement étouffé s'en échappait tandis que les muscles s'entortillaient avec toute la suggestibilité que cela impliquait, passant d'un rythme doux à une cadence nettement plus affirmée. La main du sportif vint se poser contre la joue de son homologue, caressant avec une passion rare la peau délicieusement rosie par un certain excès de chaleur.

Lorsque le baiser se termina, par manque d'air des deux jeunes hommes, Yamamoto garnit le visage de doux baiser cependant que sa main continuait de caresser les joues puis bientôt le cou de son homologue. Gokudera était complètement ailleurs, perdu quelque part, dans une agréable contrée rythmée par les douces caresses du brun contre sa peau échaudée. Ce dernier étira un tendre sourire et sortit aussitôt de l'intérieur de son blouson, un paquet quelque peu aplati d'où émanait une délicieuse odeur de pain chaud, qu'il agita nerveusement :

« Le café passera mieux avec ça, ha ha »

L'argenté le gratifia d'un regard conquis. Non vraiment si en plus Yamamoto lui offrait des croissants et parvenait à rendre ce breuvage infâme meilleur, il allait définitivement le demander en mariage, songea t-il ironiquement en dirigeant vers la petite cuisine tandis que le brun lui emboitait le pas. La pièce était résolument petite et ce fait sauta dès lors aux yeux du sportif qui songea qu'il ne l'avait décidément pas trouvé si exiguë la première fois. Étais -ce parce qu'il était à présent sûr de ce qu'il ressentait pour le vendeur taciturne ? Ou alors cette envie durement réprimée de le prendre dans ses bras ? Surement. Mais dans tous les cas, l'étroitesse de la pièce renflouait d'autant plus l'attirance inextinguible qu'il avait pour son … hum petit copain ? Dans sa tête, il était clair qu'ils sortaient ensembles mais dans celle de l'argenté, étais-ce la même chose ? Même avec un laps de temps aussi court passés ensembles, le brun pouvait néanmoins affirmer avec certitude que le vendeur n'était pas de ces gens qui exprimaient facilement ce qu'ils ressentaient. Il se passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux déjà suffisamment ébouriffés et empoigna une chaise sur lequel il s'installa.

« Goku...

- Hayato, rectifia aussitôt ce dernier tandis qu'il préparait le breuvage noirâtre.

- Hayato... Je me demandais si, hésita t-il, si … Comment dire ?

- Mh? si quoi ?

- Si tu … Enfin si tu accepterais d'aller boire un verre ensembles ce soir ? » Demanda t-il, finalement.

Gokudera enclencha la cafetière et s'adossa contre le plan de travail, croisant ses bras contre son torse en cette attitude follement sexy qui vrillait les sens de son homologue. A ce moment, Takeshi faisait des pieds et des mains pour ne pas l'attirer sur ses genoux et de le bécoter gentiment de peur de paraître décidément trop entreprenant le lendemain même où il s'était enfin décidé à l'aborder. En réalité, Takeshi l'avait depuis longtemps repéré et s'était évertué à l'observer de l'autre côté de la rue, à travers la vitrine sans réellement oser l'accoster. Ce n'est que quand il le vit sortir de ce bar en compagnie d'un homme dont il semblait plutôt assez proche, qu'il en avait déduit, avec un certain soulagement, que le bel argenté était probablement du même bord que lui et cette information lui avait de suite fait pousser des ailes ; celles-ci même l'ayant finalement et enfin poussé à entrer dans la boutique. Si l'acquisition d'une planche de snowboard faisait bel et bien partie de son programme, elle n'était aucunement le seul moteur l'ayant amené à entrer dans le magasin. Son manque d'originalité chronique finirait par lui jouer des tours, songea t-il avec amertume en repensant à sa tentative stupide mais qui, avait pourtant porté ses fruits, à son grand soulagement. La voix du fumeur le sortit alors de ses pensées et il reporta ses yeux sur lui :

« Ce soir ? Ouais, pourquoi pas ? Mais étant donné que je bosse demain, je ne resterai pas tard.

- Pas de problème. »

L'après midi passa à vitesse grand V aux yeux de l'argenté ; ils étaient passé par l'hôtel situé au pied de la station et Gokudera avait pu intégrer avec douleur le fait que le brun y avait prit une chambre et qu'il n'était pas de la région ; il devrait, de fait, repartir d'un moment à l'autre. Cette information résonna en lui avec amertume. Finalement, et nonobstant la véracité des faits, l'information avait du bon : l'argenté avait pu se rendre compte qu'il était dingue du sportif aux cheveux bruns et ce dès le premier regard. La perspective de ne plus le revoir était absolument infâme et il ne préférait pas y penser et également ne rien montrer.

Dans tous les cas, une demi-heure plus tard top chrono, son esprit était complètement absorbé par la classe folle qui émanait du sportif, une fois celui-ci, habillé en circonstance et une vieille planche de snowboard à la main. Gokudera se mordit la lèvres jusqu'au sang ; Qu'on soit d'accord, il en avait vu des sportifs sexy fouler le sol de son magasin, retirer leur bonnet et leurs lunettes de soleil puis s'ébrouer façon « Dieu Du Stade », mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que, présentement, le brun ou plutôt la vision du brun exerçait sur lui. Takeshi souriait. Il souriait comme un enfant cependant qu'il posait la planche au sol et ajustait les lanières de ses _boots_ noires et blanches puis en faisait de même une fois la planche sous ses pieds. Il semblait retrouver ses repères ; retrouver un monde qu'il semblait avoir perdu. En somme retrouver quelque chose qui caractérisait son être tout entier et il apparaissait, aux yeux de l'italien, juste magnifique. Ce dernier, resté quelque peu en retrait et mains dans les poches ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux ; ses iris couleur d'argent et de vert pâle pivotaient tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche cependant que Yamamoto effectuait de simples aller-retour afin de s'échauffer puis de se ré-habituer doucement à son sport de prédilection, qui n'en restait pas moins difficile. Une fois sa position stable et ses mouvements devenu fluides, le brun se détacha et revint, tout sourire, vers l'argenté :

« On dirait que j'ai quelques restes, ha ha, rit-il en se grattant la nuque.

- A ce niveau, ce n'est pas des restes mais bel et bien de la technique. Néanmoins, je constate que tu es modeste.. C'est courant chez les sportifs de cette trempe ? Sourit l'italien devant les joues qui pourtant déjà rosies par le froid, l'étaient désormais d'autant plus.

- Ça m'arrive mais je … Je pense que je vais augmenter un peu le niveau. Un vendeur charismatique me regarde et j'ai vraiment envie de lui en mettre plein les yeux, pour le coup » sourit-il à son tour en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Hayato s'empourpra également. Le peu de bon sens qui lui restait lui lançait en un écho assourdissant dans les moindres recoins de sa tête, qu'un tel vêtement - une combinaison de snowboard en l'occurrence - était probablement trop chiante à enlever et que le brun risquait la pneumonie s'il le déshabillait maintenant, après l'avoir fait basculer sur le sol neigeux qui en y pensant, devait être un matelas assez confor... _« Non mais ça va pas, mon vieux ! Tu craques total ! »_

Yamamoto était à l'aise sur sa planche et il fallait avouer que le spectacle était vraiment agréable à l'œil. Le sérieux pouvait désormais se lire sur son visage et il s'autorisa quelques sauts de plus grande ampleur cependant qu'il descendait, avec assurance, la vaste pente luisante au soleil perçant au travers du ciel d'hiver. _« Je rectifie: les sportifs sont tous des vantards » _lui avait glissé le fumeur, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres, tandis qu'il revenait rapidement dans sa direction, s'arrêtant, freinant pile devant lui et arrivant à hauteur de son visage pour lui voler un baiser avant de repartir joyeusement en ne manquant pas de lui lancer un coup d'œil aguicheur.

La fin d'après-midi pointait à l'horizon et finalement Hayato n'eut pas besoin d'amorcer la possible chute du brun que celui-ci se retrouvait par terre, immobile à même le sol. L'italien fronça les sourcils et se précipita vers le probable blessé avant que celui-ci n'éclate de rire et ne l'attire contre lui. _« Espèce de... ! »_ Vociféra t-il en lui enlevant ses lunettes de soleil. Yamamoto sourit de plus belle et attira son visage près du sien afin d'y capter impatiemment ses lèvres dans un doux échange. L'argenté se détendit et ferma les yeux, de concert avec son délicieux assaillant. Quand ils cassèrent le baiser, le brun retira un de ses gants et passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux argentés :

« Merci d'être venu … »

**-x-x-**

La nuit était tombée quand les deux jeunes hommes pénétrèrent dans le bar situé en face du lieu de travail de l'argenté. La petite clochette tinta avec enthousiasme et bientôt la chaleur de l'établissement couvrait les corps des deux nouveaux venus.

« Hoy Gokudera ! Un « thé glacé » comme d'habitude ? » Lança le patron en le gratifiant d'un sourire.

Ici le fameux « thé glacé » était l'appellation commune des deux carrés de glace trônant joyeusement dans leur whisky pur malt.

« Deux « thés glacés » » Répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Le patron acquiesça d'un signe de tête et salua aussitôt le brun qui émergea de derrière son compagnon. Les deux hommes s'installèrent au bar, observant l'homme d'âge mur déposer deux larges verres devant eux qu'il emplit du liquide mordoré avant d'y ajouter les glaçons. Yamamoto se saisit de son verre et le leva en direction de son homologue, un sourire fleurissant au coin de ses lèvres :

« A ces deux derniers jours !

- A ces deux derniers jours … » Répéta t-il presque à voix basse en faisant s'entrechoquer leurs verres et ne quittant pas son vis-à-vis du regard.

Et ils burent chacun une gorgée plus que suffisante sans cesser de quitter l'autre des yeux. La tension sexuelle était, à ce stade, tellement forte et c'était tellement évident qu'ils allaient s'envoyer en l'air en sortant de l'établissement que finalement le véritable défi résidait dans le simple fait de tenir un peu plus longtemps que le premier verre. Gokudera se força à dégager ses yeux embués de l'attirance inébranlable que le brun exerçait sur lui. Merde, il était si flagrant que même le patron lui lança un clin d'œil amusé depuis l'autre côté du bar.

« Blessure de guerre ? » Demanda t-il d'un ton détaché mais avec des pommettes trop rosées pour être honnêtes, en portant sa main contre le menton de son vis-à-vis.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que non seulement sa main n'était toujours pas revenue à sa place initiale quelques secondes plus tard et que le brun souriait tendrement, lui conférant cette moue irrésistible et lourde de sens, il l'a retira aussitôt en murmurant un vague « désolé » et lapa une nouvelle gorgée de whisky.

« C'est plutôt une blessure symbolique, répondit-il simplement en portant lui aussi son verre à ses lèvres. Et toi, tu sembles aimer les piercings »

Gokudera frissonna de plaisir quand, cette fois-ci, la main chaude vint écarter les mèches anthracites en une caresse sensuelle et les placer derrière les oreilles criblées de bijoux argentés.

« Tu en a d'autres … ? » Souffla le brun d'une voix de miel en se rapprochant, faisant glisser sensuellement un bras autour de sa taille.

Les verres s'ajoutaient sur le comptoir et les deux hommes, légèrement altérés par l'alcool, continuait de fricoter bien sagement, collés l'un à l'autre, ne cessant de se dévorer du regard de façon hautement suggestive. Le patron leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil et songea un instant à venir mettre son grain de sel afin de les pousser à aller finir leurs quasi-préliminaires ailleurs que dans son bar. C'était tellement évident que chacun des deux attendait que l'autre fasse le premier pas... Le gérant tiqua sur ce fait : En temps normal, Gokudera ne faisait pas tant de chichis pour coucher avec un homme. Cette fois-ci semblait bel et bien différente …

« Hoy Hayatooo ! Hips ! Encore en train de fricoter ? »

Le sus-nommé tourna à demi le visage vers le nouveau venu.

« Shamal... » Grogna t-il en reportant son attention sur son verre qu'il vida d'une traite ou presque.

Le dénommé Shamal vint se poster à ses côtés, les coudes largement affalés sur le comptoir et dévisagea aussitôt le sportif. Ce dernier plissa les yeux quand il reconnu le gars en question : c'était lui qu'il avait vu de nombreuses fois sortir de l'établissement en compagnie de l'argenté, bras dessus bras dessous.

« Son physique me pique les yeux, lâcha t-il en grimaçant.

- C'est drôle, j'allais dire la même chose, rétorqua le brun en étirant un sourire feint.

- T'as pas des patients à torturer ? Fiches le camp. » Grinça Gokudera en levant les yeux au ciel dans sa direction.

Le trentenaire, lui aussi visiblement bien altéré par l'alcool, posa son verre vide en un claquement sourd et en commanda de suite un autre. Il étira un sourire enjôleur et posa ni plus ni moins que sa main sur les fesses de son ex-amant. Il réprima un léger cri de douleur quand son poignet se retrouva prisonnier de la poigne du sportif qui étirait toujours son sourire innocent cependant qu'il bataillait férocement pour ne pas lui broyer l'os dans la minute. La jalousie possessive lui vrillant violemment les sens n'était pas feinte, elle.

« Putain mais hips! c'est quoi ton problème à toi ? T'es pas son maque que je sache alors casses-toi ! Les beaux gosses comme toi qui jouent les durs, moi ça me fout en rogne !

- C'est drôle, moi c'est les vieux pervers jaloux, alcooliques et qui ont de l'espoir à revendre qui me foutent en rogne » répliqua l'argenté en se redressant et s'allumant une cigarette le plus naturellement du monde.

Shamal se dégagea férocement de la poigne de l'autre et dévisagea tour à tour les deux jeunes hommes.

« Mais bordel t'es qui toi pour lui ? » Cracha t-il à Takeshi.

Les traits de ce dernier s'affaissèrent aussitôt ; qu'est-ce qu'il était pour Gokudera ? C'était là une bonne question auquel il avait une réponse, sa réponse mais …

« C'est mon mec, avoua calmement Gokudera en le prenant par les épaules et déposant quelques billets au milieu des verres vides. Sur ce ... Ce fut un plaisir comme toujours, salut. »

Le brun était quelque peu abasourdi et ne répliqua rien tandis que l'argenté le traînait par le bras hors de l'établissement et se contentait de traverser la rue, déserte à cette heure, puis d'ouvrir rapidement la porte du magasin dans lequel il s'engouffra aussitôt, tenant toujours fermement son homologue. Une fois à l'intérieur et sentant la poigne contre son bras disparaître, le brun marmonna un rapide « désolé » qui fut brusquement étouffé quand une bouche avide, au goût d'eau-de-vie s'écrasa contre la sienne. Gokudera agrippait fermement le col de son homologue cependant que sa langue s'engouffrait dans sa bouche pour y retrouver sa consœur à laquelle elle s'enroula aussitôt celle-ci trouvée. C'était chaud, impétueux, enivrant et suintait tellement d'une irrémédiable envie d'aller plus loin …

« C'était quoi cette possessivité ? Ça me rend dingue … Souffla l'italien contre les lèvres alors qu'il cassait le baiser, agrippant toujours jalousement le vêtement de son homologue.

- Je... Désolé mais ce type était...

- D'aucun intérêt.

- T-tu n'as jamais ... Avec lui ?

- Non. La seule chose que j'ai faite avec ce pauvre type c'est de le ramener quand il était ivre mort et ce malgré ses tentatives à répétition. Je dois surement être trop gentil, un truc comme ça, grogna t-il. Fais chier.

- Ça me rassure... Alors comme ça, je suis ton « mec » ? » Sourit-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou face à lui qu'il se mit à garnir de baisers papillons.

Gokudera ne répondit pas ; Il se mordit violemment la lèvre. Il avait chaud, très chaud et la possessivité de son amant à son égard l'excitait plus que jamais. Yamamoto Takeshi le rendait complètement dingue et ce d'autant plus avec quelques verres dans le nez. Son entre-jambe frémit douloureusement : Il avait envie de lui ici et maintenant.

Il ferma les yeux, inspirant à plein poumons l'odeur caractéristiques des cheveux noirs et commença à défaire le blouson avec une impatience manifeste. Le sportif releva ses yeux emplis lui aussi d'un ardent désir vers les siens :

« Je peux plus attendre, j'ai trop envie de toi, Takeshi »

La suite de lettres, de mots résonna en lui en un écho voluptueux : L'accord avait été donné.

**A suivre …**

**Merci pour la lecture. ****Lemon**** au prochain et dernier chapitre. Il est déjà écrit et ne devrait, de fait, pas tarder ( en principe … [Voix intérieure] Ne prédis jamais tes publications, Eikaow, vu ta capacité manifeste à ne pas les suivre. T_T [/Voix intérieure] )**

**A bientôt, mes agneaux.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Albédo**

**Pairing :** Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sus-nommés appartiennent à Akira Amano qui devrait – avis personnel – vraiment se lancer dans la création de _doujins_ ou alors hum apporter quelques modifications de ci de là. Après tout, il n'y a qu'un _« ai »_ de différence entre _shonen_ et _shonen-ai_ … Bref.

**Warning :** Lemon majoritaire /!\

**Synopsis :** Gokudera Hayato est vendeur dans un magasin d'équipement de sport dans la station de _Rusutsu_ ( île d'Hokkaido – Japon ). Son quotidien est d'un ennui mortel jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un nouveau client aux cheveux bruns...

**Musique :** Always Love – Nada Surf / Flowers - New Radicals

**Note :** Bonjour,

Encore merci pour vos gentilles reviews et à fortiori d'avoir suivi ce three-shot. J'ose espérer qu'il vous aura fait passer un agréable moment le temps d'une lecture. ^_^ Je m'excuse encore pour le retard évident des réponses aux reviews... sachez qu'elles sont bien évidemment toutes lues et appréciées. Merci beaucoup !

En espérant vous retrouver sur Indisclosed Desires puis au détour d'autres fictions 8059 qui pointeront le bout de leur nez sur le site, un jour ou l'autre. A bon entendeur … ;)

A bientôt.

Mes amitiés,

**A Distorsion02 :** Merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira.

**A Tsubaki I :** C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes commentaires ; Tes interrogations trouveront la réponse ici... Du moins je l'espère * rires * Pour ta dernière question, je dis oui ! Bien sûr qu'un Yamamoto peut débarquer devant ton étal et t'inviter à prendre un verre ( de vin chaud, de préférence ) ;) bonnes fêtes à toi également et au plaisir mam'zelle.

**Note 2 : **« Albédo » est un mot latin qui signifie blancheur. Il correspond à la fraction de l'énergie solaire renvoyée vers l'espace. Sa valeur est comprise entre 0 et 1. Plus une surface est réfléchissante, plus son albédo est élevé. Les éléments qui contribuent le plus à l'albédo de la Terre sont : les nuages, les surfaces de neige et de glace et les aérosols. Par exemple, l'albédo de la neige fraîche est de 0,87, ce qui signifie que 87 % de l'énergie solaire est réfléchie par ce type de neige.

**-x-x-**

« Je peux plus attendre, j'ai trop envie de toi, Takeshi »

L'accord avait été donné ou plutôt était-ce un ordre, à en juger par la poigne teintée d'impatience que l'argenté s'évertuait à garder contre le vêtement déjà allégrement froissé de son homologue. Lequel homologue fut aussitôt parcouru d'un violent frisson au creux des reins. Ses yeux marrons clairs, animés lui aussi d'une intense lueur suggestive quittèrent les mains qui initialement été occupées à lui ôter son blouson pour rencontrer les prunelles onyx, légèrement plissées, un sourcil relevé indiquant le caractère proprement urgent de la situation et une certaine imploration de la part de son porteur. N'y tenant plus, il plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon tandis que ce dernier reprenait là où il en était ; le déshabiller en l'occurrence. Les souffles se mélangeaient, puissants et bouillonnants d'un désir irrépressible, conférant à la pièce déjà suffisamment chauffée, une montée manifeste de la température. Lorsque le blouson tomba enfin au sol et conforta les deux jeunes hommes, d'un même sourire, qu'il était définitivement mieux là où il était, le sportif reprit la bouche d'assaut, jouant de sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure, la mordillant doucement et le tout agrémenté d'une patience qu'il croyait illusoire et que pourtant, il s'évertuait à entretenir tant elle pouvait titiller son partenaire. Gokudera aurait voulu mordre cette langue taquine, l'obliger à prendre une autre direction immédiatement … Mais il n'en fit rien, ajoutant même la sienne et faisant ainsi perdurer le – pas si – frustrant échange : Un gémissement étouffé franchit sa bouche quand, enfin, les langues se rencontrèrent franchement, faisant naître un vif sentiment de plaisir le long de son corps. Il sut immédiatement que la rencontre avait eut l'effet escompté sur Yamamoto quand celui-ci entreprit désormais lui aussi à abaisser la fermeture-éclair du blouson en un geste franc et autoritaire puis à le faire glisser au sol tout aussi rapidement, le tout sans rompre le baiser qui avait depuis peu, nettement gagné en intensité. A l'intérieur, dans une attitude vive et passionnée, à l'extérieur dans une autre frivole et malicieuse, les muscles n'avaient de cesse de se rencontrer, se caresser, s'enrouler ou se titiller simplement, faisant fleurir un sourire amusé sur le visage des deux amants qui fut aussitôt accompagné d'un intense soupir de bien-être. L'échange avait été fougueux, véhément et bientôt un mince filet de salive les reliaient encore cependant qu'ils rompaient le baiser, probablement par manque urgent d'air. Qu'il se rappelle, jamais il n'avait connu tel baiser songea Gokudera, la respiration saccadée tandis qu'il se perdait de nouveau dans l'océan doucereux des iris de son homologue qui le fixait ou à bien y réfléchir, le dévorait du regard. L'effarement devait se lire sur son visage et Yamamoto étira un sourire tendre en venant caler son menton entre son épaule et son cou, mordillant délicatement la chair exposée.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est la première fois également que j'embrasse quelqu'un avec autant de... Fougue ? Tu me rends vraiment dingue, Hayato et j'ai moi aussi terriblement envie de toi … Susurra t-il contre le grain de peau.

- Mhh... Soupira t-il, alors qu'est-ce qu'on attends ?

- Je.. En fait, je crois que j'appréhende la suite : J'ai tellement peur que tu... Enfin que ça n'aille pas plus loin entre nous et...

- C'était pas des paroles en l'air tout à l'heure. On sort ensemble et ça va bien au delà d'une seule et unique … Enfin tu vois, quoi. J'ai envie de plus avec toi, Takeshi Yamamoto alias le sportif décérébré le plus attirant que j'ai jamais rencontré … » Avoua t-il en détournant la tête, ses joues s'étant maculé d'une couche rubiconde supplémentaire.

L'expression attendrie qui fleurit sur le visage du brun lui échappa à cet instant mais la pression sur ses hanches qui s'en trouva doucement accrue lui confirmèrent que, présentement, ou soit Yamamoto ne savait vraiment plus quoi dire, ce qui attestait à dire qu'il lui avait cloué le bec en laissant couler sa guimauve à deux ronds _« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? »_ où alors que ce dernier cherchait encore quoi répondre face à un tel aveu. Il fallait avouer que venant de Gokudera, les dires avaient quelque chose de sublimé et de proprement utopique ; Takeshi déglutit puis plissa sensiblement les yeux avant de rapprocher plus, si tant est que ça soit possible, leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre tandis que ses mains glissaient sous le jean, dans une caresse lente et sensuelle. Il colla de nouveau sa bouche contre l'oreille de son amant et perdit lui aussi complètement la dernière bribe l'attachant encore à une éventuelle potentielle raison :

« Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi, ha ha »

Gokudera faillit s'étrangler sans réellement savoir si c'était la faute de ces mains expertes caressant lentement ses fesses ou alors des dires qui étaient, à en juger par le timbre de voix, sortis avec une gêne incommensurable. Takeshi Yamamoto était véritablement de ces types qui prônaient l'adage _« l'amour comme épée, l'humour comme bouclier »*_ qu'il se rappela vaguement avoir lu dans un quelconque bouquin piqué chez un de ses ex et cette vision le fit sourire intérieurement. Son cœur battait la chamade et il était sûr que Takeshi pouvait le ressentir à travers son propre corps. Il fallait avant tout qu'il soit honnête avec lui même : il était lui aussi amoureux et cette nouveauté était quelque chose de difficile à gérer, surtout pour un caractère comme le sien.

Si sa bouche refusait, à ce moment, de formuler une quelconque réponse cohérente, le reste de son corps lui en était largement capable et finalement, c'était la seule et unique option qu'il put mettre à profit : le langage du corps était parfois la plus véridique des paroles.

Alors que les regards s'évitaient encore prudemment, Gokudera attrapa le visage de son amant entre ses mains et prit de nouveau ses lèvres d'assaut pour un énième échange enflammé. Le désir l'animant semblait avoir atteint son paroxysme et le geste qui en découla renfloua également celui du brun qui renforça sa prise contre ses fesse cependant que les langues se décollaient puis se collaient à nouveau avec urgence. Lentement, évitant toujours religieusement le regard lui faisant face, l'italien s'agenouilla au niveau du bas-ventre de son partenaire et vint apposer une main contre la bosse distinguable par dessous le tissu ; Yamamoto s'en mordit aussitôt la lèvre une fois de plus. Gokudera le rendait fou ; fou d'un désir jamais ressenti auparavant et il découvrait avec délice, sur le tas, l'une de ses qualités intrinsèques : l'audace. C'était celle-là même qui, présentement, allait lui faire passer un très agréable moment. Avec une lenteur criminelle, le vendeur fit sauter la boucle de la ceinture puis en fit de même avec les quelques boutons qui opposèrent une résistance supplémentaire dû à la tension manifeste du tissu à cet endroit précis.

Yamamoto ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du tableau s'offrant à lui ; Gokudera semblait sérieux, un peu trop même et il crut déceler que le plissement de ses paupières face à la vision de son excitation évidente était une des nombreuses preuves à ce que cette vue lui intimait. Il massa encore quelques instants le membre fièrement tendu par dessus le boxer nuancé de bleu, d'une marque bien connue, tout en récoltant un gémissement plaintif puis le sortit enfin à l'air libre, l'emprisonnant délicatement entre ses doigts. Un premier mouvement de va-et-vient entrouvrit la bouche du brun qui fut parcouru d'un délicieux courant d'air chaud dans toute cette partie spécifique. La chaleur le gagna à nouveau cependant que son amant recommençait la même torture, usant uniquement de ses doigts agiles contre la peau échaudée. C'était divin … Et le caractère purement salvateur prit définitivement tout son sens quand l'italien ajouta sa langue à la douce torture ; Le muscle allait et venait, léchant le membre sur toute sa longueur pour finir par en titiller le sommet.

A croire qu'après l'audace, la malice prenait la deuxième position du podium de la luxure : Toujours pas décidé à le prendre en bouche, Gokudera se contentait de furtifs coups de langue contre la peau rougie tandis que le membre pulsait de plus en plus douloureusement contre ses lèvres. En réalité, il était lui aussi tellement à l'étroit dans son propre vêtement et il savait que s'il lui faisait la totale, il rendrait aussitôt les armes ; Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il aspirait pour la suite …

« Mhhh, si tu continues comme ça, je vais... »

Yamamoto serra les dents en sentant la délivrance s'amorçer doucement au creux de ses reins et aussitôt la douce torture s'arrêta. L'argenté étira un sourire en coin et revient à sa hauteur, enfouissant son visage dans son cou tandis que ses bras passaient autour des épaules musclées.

« Prends-moi maintenant … »

Le soupir lascif contre son oreille lui donnèrent cette impression, pourtant tout sauf désagréable, d'être tombé au beau milieu d'un volcan où les coulées de lave en fusion avait remplacé son propre sang. Celui-ci lui battait furieusement aux tempes et dans une partie stratégique que la friction des deux bassins n'arrangeait mais alors vraiment pas.

La suite se déroula alors très rapidement, en corrélation avec le désir les animant tous les deux au même point crucial d'égalité et à la même apogée : Le brun passa ses mains en dessous du _sweat_ de son homologue et le lui enleva aussitôt tandis que ce dernier terminait de déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise sans réellement qu'il n'arrive à se souvenir comment et quand les autres avaient sauté. Bref. De toute évidence, cette information importait peu puisqu'au final, celle-ci tomba au sol de concert avec le t-shirt de son amant.

Les peaux des torses respectifs entrèrent alors en contact, s'attirant irrémédiablement et faisant couler les chaleurs respectives dans le corps de l'autre. Les bouches, quant à elles, avaient également reprit d'assaut leurs consœurs dans un échange bestial et pressant tandis que les gémissements étouffés prenaient de l'ampleur à chaque secondes ou presque. Yamamoto gagna de nouveau les fesses de son amant mais cette fois-ci pour les soulever délicatement, attrapant le corps bouillant contre le sien cependant que les jambes de Gokudera se nouaient autour de ses hanches en une invitation plus que manifeste à poursuivre. Il réussi tant bien que mal à gagner le comptoir sur lequel il reposa le corps dont il reprit aussitôt possession, ses mains allant et venant où bon leur semblaient sur cette étendue à la blancheur de la neige. Non vraiment, Gokudera était juste magnifique et il fallait sincèrement qu'il réprime l'ineffable envie de marquer cette peau immaculée comme étant sienne. Quittant les lèvres rougies à contre-cœur, il descendit dans le cou offert, traçant un sillon voluptueux jusqu'aux épaules qu'il embrassa tendrement avant de revenir à l'intérieur du buste, mordillant presque la clavicule et arrachant un gémissement sourd de la part de son amant qui, nullement en reste, accentua la pression de ses mains contre les épaules halées.

Bientôt, le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres atteignait un bouton de chair qu'il prit en bouche, le suçotant doucement alors que parallèlement, son autre main s'occupait enfin de soulager la tension distinguable au creux du bas-ventre de son amant. L'unique bouton sauta fièrement et la braguette terminant lentement sa course au point le plus bas, révélant l'excitation apparente par dessous le boxer noir de forme suggestive. Gokudera poussa un profond soupir de plaisir quand son amant massa quelques instants son désir par dessus le tissu puis qu'il le sortit enfin à l'air libre après s'être débarrassé du reste des vêtement qui étaient, à ce stade, de l'ordre de l'encombrement total.

« P-prépares-moi » Souffla l'italien en observant son amant payait une attention – trop – particulière à son membre.

L'idée était on ne peut plus claire, tant elle semblait préconçue : il était hors de question qu'il jouisse sans ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Yamamoto releva les yeux vers lui ; les regards s'accrochèrent véritablement depuis les aveux éclairs de ce dernier et, ce qu'on pouvait y lire était de l'ordre du sacré dans le coeur des deux jeunes hommes. Ils savaient tous deux que la suite était le franchissement d'une étape importante et ô combien désirée. Le brun sourit finalement et glissa un simple « attends » à l'oreille de son amant avant de prendre la direction des vêtement éparpillés au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu...

- Capotes, répondit-il en agitant deux à trois petits carrés de plastique qu'il sortit de son porte-feuille.

- N-non. Je... C'est bon, je te fais confiance. J'ai tort ? » S'enquit aussitôt le fumeur.

Yamamoto l'observa un moment puis étira un sourire – trop – ravageur à ce stade avant de les laisser tomber au sol et de revenir vers lui.

« Non, bien sûr que non … C'est juste que je ne veux prendre aucun risques »

Se faisant, il reprit là où il en était. Il écarta un peu plus les fesses de son amant avant que celui-ci ne reprenne de nouveau la parole :

« Et toi, tu me demande pas ?

- Non. Je devrais ? » Questionna t-il en un sourire bienveillant.

Non. Non. Non. Non, Yamamoto Takeshi était trop parfait. Yamamoto Takeshi lui plaisait beaucoup trop et bientôt toutes appréhensions ainsi qu'incertitudes désertaient son corps. Il allait le faire. Il allait et voulait plus que tout la lui offrir …

Écartant un peu plus les fesses, le brun se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'intimité visiblement inviolée de son amant et releva aussitôt les yeux vers lui.

« Hayato, tu n'as … »

Le concerné étira un sourire et rapprocha son visage afin d'y laper ses lèvres.

« On est tous les deux dominant au pieu, on dirait

- Oui mais... Mais pourquoi ? Questionna t-il en inclinant la tête.

- Pourquoi ? Répéta t-il, pensif. Probablement parce que je suis un handicapé des mots et que c'est, au jour d'aujourd'hui, la seule preuve d'amour que je peux t'offrir. Je veux que tu me prenne sur ce comptoir, dans le lieu de notre première rencontre et je ne veux pas oublier ce moment. Ça va, je te met pas trop la pression ? » Sourit-il en observant les joues délicieusement rosées lui faisant face.

Yamamoto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés vivement. Le rire fugace de son homologue le sortit cependant de sa léthargie chronique et il secoua vivement la tête tandis que ce dernier prenait de nouveau la parole :

« Si l'autre con savait ce qu'il se passe dans son magasin pendant son absence » fit-il en détournant la tête, essayant visiblement de détendre l'atmosphère devenue quelque peu pesante.

Le sportif sourit finalement avant de tourner de nouveau le visage vers le sien et de prendre possession des lèvres ; il colla son front au sien et ancra son regard dans les prunelles gris-vert.

« Détends-toi... Ne pense qu'à moi, mes caresses sur ton corps. D'accord ? »

L'argenté acquiesça et le brun reprit aussitôt possession des moindres recoins de son corps. Il titilla de nouveau les mamelons rosies du bout des doigts et bientôt descendait afin de prodiguer le même traitement de faveur à la colonne de chair dont l'excitation manifeste semblait toujours au beau fixe. Quand les halètements suggestifs de son amant emplirent de nouveau la pièce – et renflouèrent par la même son propre désir - , le brun poussa délicatement l'autre, le forçant à s'allonger sur la surface froide ce qui le fit grimacer un court instant mais bien vite une toute autre expression prit place sur son visage ; Takeshi venait de lui écarter les fesses et s'attelait à masser doucement l'anneau de chair, payant une attention somme toute particulière au lieu qui allait être sien dans les instants à venir. Ce moment, il l'attendait depuis des jours, le vivait par procuration cependant qu'il observait le vendeur dans ses quelques tâches quotidiennes … Il allait lui faire passer un des meilleurs moments de sa vie ; son envie était si grande qu'elle en devenait douloureuse tant les battements de son cœur, tels une machine folle, n'avaient de cesse de taper contre sa cage thoracique. Il le voulait tellement qu'il en avait mal, irrémédiablement mal.

Gokudera avait replié un bras contre son front, appréciant le flot nouveau et provisoire de sensations coulant en lui. Sa respiration erratique gagna en intensité quand quelque chose d'humide vint remplacer la friction des doigts contre son intimité, continuant avec une infinie douceur l'intense caresse qui avait débuté. Il se mordit soudainement violemment la lèvre quand le muscle chaud le pénétra lentement pour ressortir dans le même rythme ; une cadence lente et intense qui mettait ses moindres sens en éveil. C'était tellement bon et il sut dès lors qu'il en voudrait rapidement plus. Mais l'opération n'était pas sans douleur …

Yamamoto revint à sa hauteur, s'assurant que son amant était prêt à continuer et l'expression déformée par le plaisir naissant de ce dernier fit office de réponse. Il plaça son majeur à son entrée et força doucement le passage, récoltant un gémissement étouffé contre la peau d'albâtre ; lequel gémissement, plutôt semblable à un grognement sourd, redoubla d'intensité quand il inséra un deuxième doigt puis un troisième, les bougeant sensiblement à l'intérieur afin d'habituer son amant à la présence incongrue. Il sut cependant qu'il avait trouvé l'endroit spécifique à une hausse manifeste du plaisir quand son partenaire poussa un long râle lascif qui lui fit complètement perdre les pédales. Mince si Gokudera gémissait de la sorte pendant leurs ébats, il allait terminer plus vite que prévu …

« Viens... J'en peux plus »

Le timbre de voix avait reprit ce ton urgent, presque implorant et le brun ne put qu'y obéir de suite. Il retira ses doigts, lubrifiant quelques secondes son sexe tendu avec les premières gouttes de luxure s'y écoulant et le positionna contre l'anneau de chair avant de s'y engouffrer avec lenteur, s'arrêtant par moment lorsque Gokudera le demandait. Lorsque le membre entra finalement jusqu'à la garde, l'argenté émit un lourd soupir mêlant à la fois soulagement et plaisir naissant. Yamamoto avait quant à lui fermé les yeux un court instant, s'appropriant lui aussi un plaisir sans nom cependant que la chair chaude et étroite entourait son membre d'un des plus agréables fourreaux qui soient.

Il commença à bouger, effectuant de lents va-et-vient afin de gagner en fluidité puis se pencha et vint loger son visage dans le cou de son amant chez qui les plaintes erratiques commençaient à gagner en décibels à mesure que les mouvements de bassin se faisaient de plus en plus aisément.

« C'est si bon d'être en toi … » Souffla le sportif contre son cou.

Le fumeur avait replié ses bras dans le dos de son amant et ses jambes en avaient fait de même contre ses hanches. La douleur fit lentement place à un plaisir extatique ; le ventre de son amant n'avait de cesse de frotter contre son membre au bord de la rupture et il en mordit presque son oreille quand le membre tapa au plus profond de lui, faisant de nouveau réagir cette tâche divine qui le fit se cambrer de plaisir. Son dos s'arqua brusquement et il sut qu'un prochain assaut de cet ordre allait le faire venir. Takeshi avait senti le soubresaut du corps sous lui et il s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres entre ouvertes afin d'y glisser sa langue avant de se redresser et de poursuivre sur un rythme plus évasif et ce, ayant pour unique but de faire durer le moment. Il se savait lui aussi au bord de la rupture.

« P-plus fort... Mhhh ça vient... ça … »

Yamamoto capitula. Il prit fermement les jambes de son amant et les amena contre ses épaules puis s'autorisa une cadence nettement plus poussée. Son membre frappa à nouveau la prostate de son amant et celui-ci jouit aussitôt, se déversant sur son ventre en un long râle de plaisir tandis que son corps s'arquait violemment. Le visage de l'argenté était à ce moment précis le meilleur des aphrodisiaques qui soit, il n'allait pas tarder lui non plus.

« Hayato, je vais... En toi... Je peux ? »

Le fumeur balança un « oui » dans la foulée, entre deux mouvement respiratoires et quelques coups de reins plus tard, le brun rejetait la tête en arrière et se déversait en lui en un soupir rauque.

Quelques secondes passèrent où seuls les halètements respectifs se faisaient entendre dans la placidité de la pièce. Le brun rouvrit les yeux avant l'autre et se retira doucement puis se pencha vers son amant pour venir l'embrasser dans le cou puis sur la joue.

« Ne bouge pas » glissa t-il avant de s'éloigner quelques secondes.

Gokudera ne put qu'obéir, encore perdu dans les limbes de l'orgasme qui l'avait fauché quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était encore abasourdi par l'intensité, l'osmose les ayant tous les deux happés. Il avait mal dans le bas du dos mais ce n'était rien en comparé au flux d'endorphine galopant encore en lui, lui procurant un intense sentiment de plénitude.

Yamamoto revint cependant et effectua un brin de nettoyage à l'aide d'un tissu humide.

« Laisses-moi deviner, tes amants t'appellent le dieu du sexe ou quelque chose dans le genre ? » glissa t-il en s'appuyant sur ses coudes cependant que l'autre terminait de le nettoyer.

Le brun étira un sourire et vint se coller à lui, passant ses bras autour de ses hanches.

« Je dois comprendre que tu as aimé ?

- Tch..

- Ça va ? Sourit-il, amusé, en lui volant un baiser.

- Plus ou moins.

- C'était... Vraiment bon. Merci

- Tu remercies toujours ceux avec qui tu couches ? Questionna t-il, ironique, en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Non, juste toi... Souffla t-il. Je crois comprendre que les déclarations c'est pas ton truc mais je suis vraiment heureux d'être là, avec toi …

- Viens chez moi. »

Le brun releva le visage vers le sien, un air interrogateur à l'appui qui termina de le faire littéralement fondre.

« J'ai un appartement très froid qui aurait besoin d'une dose suffisante de chaleur … »

**-x-x-**

**Quelques jours plus tard ...**

« Hey Gokudera, c'est quoi ce chantier ? Je te paye pas pour mettre plus de bordel qu'il n'en faut ! »

L'argenté leva les yeux au ciel et grogna des paroles inaudibles avant de se diriger dans l'arrière-boutique où son patron fraîchement rentré pestait depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà quant à l'état de son magasin chéri.

« C'est quoi cette planche ? ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? Pourquoi elle est pas en rayon avec les autres ?

- C'est une commande qui vient de revenir et son propriétaire ne va pas tarder à la récupérer. Autre chose, _patron_ ? » Questionna t-il, amer en fourrant les mains dans ses poches.

Le gentil monsieur souffla comme un bœuf et pointa un doigt menaçant vers son subalterne qui haussa un sourcil sans pour autant bouger d'un centimètre.

« Ouais ! j'en ai marre de ton attitude suffisante ! Joues pas au plus malin avec moi, mon garçon ! Tu crois que parce que tu es le seul employé, je ne vais pas te foutre à la porte ? Où sont les carnets de compte ? »

Gokudera le dévisagea, sans ciller puis souffla d'agacement lui aussi.

- Non. Je ne crois pas que le fait que je sois le seul gars ayant un tant soit peu de courage pour avoir bossé pour un vieux con comme vous joue en quoi que ce soit concernant mon éventuelle mise à la porte mais ce que je sais c'est que non, vous n'allez pas me foutre à la porte car je compte y aller de mon plein gré. Les livres de comptes sont dans le tiroir sous la caisse. Ils sont à jour et si vous trouvez encore quelque chose à dire, je veillerai à ce que ma joie manifeste d'avoir bossé dans ce boui-boui se fasse ressentir lorsque je vous collerai mon poing dans la gueule. Sur ce, j'emporte cette planche et ne vous souhaite pas de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année parce que... parce que quoi déjà ? Ah oui, parce que vous êtes un con tyrannique qui donne dans l'adultère depuis que j'ai commencé à bosser ici et qui croit que le secret a bien été gardé. Me faites pas rire, ce visage y contribue déjà beaucoup … Au plaisir.

Se faisant, il planta gentiment son ex-patron comme un linge sale. Ce dernier, la lèvre tremblante n'avait pas bougé d'un cil et de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front dégarni. L'argenté s'alluma une cigarette et mit son blouson avant de prendre le carton contenant la planche et les quelques accessoires l'accompagnant puis de se diriger vers la sortie. Il se ravisa un moment et glissa depuis l'entrée un vague « Cette planche n'est pas inscrite dans le livre de comptes. Merci du cadeau, c'est bien le minimum que vous puissiez faire » puis de s'engouffrer dans le froid de la rue et de quitter son ancienne vie qui il le savait n'allait pas lui manquer. Au contraire.

Il se dirigea vers l'hôtel qu'il connaissait maintenant plutôt bien et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur avant de pénétrer dans la chambre 89 et d'y pousser un profond soupir de soulagement et de bien-être. Les effluves citronnées venant de la salle de bain lui emplirent de suite les narines et il s'y dirigea immédiatement, le pas léger. Ses vêtements tombèrent les uns après les autres au sol puis il ouvrit la large cabine de douche et vint se coller au corps chaud, occupé à se savonner. Yamamoto étira un large sourire et l'embrassa aussitôt cependant que ses mains gagnaient ses hanches.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu t'es levé plus tôt que d'habitude, hum ?

- Je viens d'aller me faire virer, c'est la grande forme.

- Comment ça ? » Questionna t-il en se reculant légèrement, ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Gokudera étira un sourire et d'un geste délicat contre le torse de son amant, le poussa contre la paroi de douche. Il fondit sur les traits déformés par l'incertitude et captura à nouveau ces lèvres qu'il aimait tant.

« Plus rien ne me retient ici. Je veux partir avec toi et peu importe où.. »

**FIN**

* * *

Ils volaient depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et bientôt le commandant de bord annonçait que l'aéroport de Tokyo était en vue. Une douce caresse contre sa joue le réveilla et Gokudera releva lentement la tête de l'épaule de son amant. Ce dernier l'observa un moment et un sourire vint fleurir sur son visage.

« L'avion va amorcer sa descente »

Tandis qu'il s'attachait, l'argenté songea au rêve qu'il venait de faire ; il fouilla un instant dans ses poches et en sortit un bout de papier plié en quatre qu'il déplia et observa un moment.

« Au fait, que signifie ce dessin ? »

Takeshi quitta le hublot des yeux et son regard vint se poser sur le papier sur lequel trônait un coup de crayon grossier. Il étira un sourire et posa une main sur la cuisse de son amant.

_« O gato Malhado e a andorinha Sinhá : uma historia de amor__*, récita_ t-il sagement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit l'argenté en l'observant, un air interrogateur à l'appui.

_- Le Chat et l'hirondelle : une histoire d'amour_. C'était mon histoire favorite quand j'étais plus jeune et je crois qu'elle le restera encore longtemps...

Gokudera prit la main serrant sa cuisse dans la sienne et laissa de nouveau sa joue glisser contre son épaule cependant que ses yeux s'attardaient encore sur la représentation d'une tête de chat aux allures peu avenantes et irradiante d'une intense couleur rouge qu'une hirondelle, joyeuse, prenait plaisir à entourer d'un halo cyan ...

* * *

*****_ « l'amour comme épée, l'humour comme bouclier » : Citation de Bernard Werber_, extrait de _L'empire des anges._

_*__O gato Malhado e a andorinha Sinhá : uma historia de amor__: Le Chat et l'hirondelle : une histoire d'amour__ est une n__ouvelle pour enfant de l'écrivain brésilien Jorge Amado._

**C'est ainsi que ce three-shot se termine. Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt :)**


End file.
